Dominando al Dragon
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Integra Hellsing es una jovencita con un terrible pasado, harto de ella su tío Richard decide mandarla a un internado, las cosas se complican cuando un guapo hombre sea su profesor. AU de Hellsing, fic participante en el reto 14 del "reto anual" de la mansión Hellsing
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1: Recuerdos._**

"Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kouta Hirano". Este fic es un AU así que solo tomare la personalidad de los personajes, por lo que Alucard no es un vampiro, y Hellsing no se dedica a cazar estos seres, pero si abra AxI aunque de una manera más sutil. Este reto participa en el reto 14 de la página la Mansión Hellsing _._

La lluvia caía a raudales en la ciudad, figuras con finos abrigos y paraguas negros se protegía de ella a pasos presurosos caminaban por Londres, un lugar donde ese clima era algo habitual, vigilando el _Big Ben_ Integra Hellsing observaba por la ventana de su _Roll Royce_ oscuro las gotas de lluvia que se impactaban sobre el cristal; un suspiro lleno de vaho la ventana del auto, un pesar oprimía su pecho y volvía a vigilar el enorme reloj. En menos de quince minutos su vida cambiaria para mal, su estúpido tío se había salido con la suya logro deshacerse de ella, mandándola a su nueva cárcel.

Todavía recordaba la sonrisa siniestra que dibujaba sus facciones cuando el abogado lo anuncio como su tutor legal y que ella no podría disponer de su titulo nobiliario ni de su fortuna hasta los 21 años; su padre había muerto victima de una extraña enfermedad, y ahora con solo 17 años estaba a merced de su "cariñoso" tío, el desgraciado la mando a un colegio en el corazón de Londres donde la doncella aprendería el arte de ser una "buena esposa". Esto dejaría su fortuna en sus codiciosas manos, además del el puesto que su padre ostentaba ante la corona.

De solo pensar que todavía en pleno siglo XX existiera un colegio así, le provocaba arcadas, ella una "buena esposa", ¡ja!, eso jamás ocurriría, por que después de su padre no había algún hombre que se ganara su respeto, y es que a sus 17 años la muchacha era una inexperta en cuanto al sexo…masculino. Eso y su fiero carácter no la convertían en una "Rosa Inglesa"*, mas bien su personalidad era parecida a un viejo "Terrier"*.

Suspiro de nuevo empañando el cristal, ya habían llegado a una enorme verja de hierro que al reconocer los logotipos del coche los guardias les permitieron el acceso, el chofer busco la entrada del imponente lugar, un edificio estilo barroco de un color gris, ventanales grandes cubierto de negro, todo se veía deprimente, si… definitivamente este seria su nuevo hogar.

— Señorita, ya llegamos —. Dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta del auto y entregándole un paraguas y su maleta, la encamino hacia la puerta donde estaba esperando una maestra, su largo cabello negro, lentes redondeados y un traje de hombre, contrastaba con el lugar, al parecer las damas del colegio vestían como muchachos o tal vez era solo aquella joven.

Integra se despidió de su chofer, y acto seguido la joven de cabello largo se acerco. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la guió hacía la entrada de su nuevo hogar. La institutriz le dio una mirada, Integra sabia que su apariencia no concordaba con su jerarquía noble, vestida en pantalón de mezclilla americana, con unas zapatillas bajas y un abrigo de lana, se veía como una muchacha humilde y no como la rica heredera que era.

— Me llamo Rip Van Winkle, y seré tu maestra de canto — acercándose mas a la noble, Integra se percato de que la joven tenia un hermoso color de ojos celeste y muchas pecas.

— Integra Hellsing, un placer — saludo escuetamente.

— Una Hellsing, mis condolencias por la muerte de su señor padre, fue una noticia muy deprimente —. Ante ese comentario el ceño de Integra se frunció. — Una disculpa, no quise ser impertinente, bueno déjeme mostrarle el lugar —. Agrego la maestra apenada por haber ido muy lejos con sus observaciones.

Integra observo las instalaciones, por dentro el colegio no se miraba tan deprimente como ella imaginaba, pero algo la sorprendió, había muchachos en el alumnado.

— Señorita Winkle ¿Por qué hay alumnos varones en el colegio? — pregunto intrigada la rubia —. Pensé que el lugar era solo para señoritas.

— Y lo era, hace menos de un año se aceptaron varones en sus instalaciones, al parecer el nuevo director piensa que el comportamiento de ser un buen cónyuge no es exclusivo para jovencitas —. Dijo la muchacha con mirada soñadora. — Espero que su tío no se moleste por que el internado no es exclusivo de mujeres—. Agrego alarmada.

— supongo, que no tendría por que — comento la rubia, eso seria esplendido al parecer no estaría recluida como una monja en ese lugar.

Después de todo el recorrido, la maestra la deja en su dormitorio, el cual al parecer, seria compartido con otra alumna. Integra observo la habitación, no era de su desagrado pero tanto tono neutral la estaba volviendo loca. Esperaba que su compañera no fuera una SNOB, odiaba ese tipo de damas, ella era muy distante con las chicas de su edad, por lo que su padre le dio una educación en casa.

Al parecer su nueva compañera no estaba en el cuarto por lo que la noble decidió que era momento de desempacar sus escasas pertenencias, solo había llevado algunos libros, y muy poca ropa, unas cuantas fotos que adornarían un corcho de madera que estaba de lado de su cama y escritorio, una cofre con llave donde guardaba su joyería; esta última era herencia de su padre y su madre, de la que no tenia ningún recuerdo ya que la dama había fallecido el día en que Integra nació, pero gracias a las fotos que Arthur, que era el nombre de su padre, guardaba, ella sabia que su madre era una mujer hermosa con rasgos árabes, según contaba su progenitor su esposa era hija de un jeque muy rico, pero la joven renuncio a toda su fortuna con tal de esta a su lado. Integra guardaba la foto de la boda de sus padres, el un hombre rubio de enormes ojos azules vestido en un frac negro, su madre una árabe hermosa de piel morena y cabello lacio negro, ella había heredado los rasgos mas bellos de ambos, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos eran azules como su padre, pero su piel era morena y sus ojos atigrados como los de su madre.

— Hola ¿eres mi nueva compañera? — dijo una voz dulce que la saco de sus recuerdos. Integra dirigió su mirada a la dueña de esa voz, observando a la jovencita se topo con una muchacha rubia al igual que ella y de ojos azules, solo que la chica tenia las proporciones de pechos y trasero mas desarrolladas, incluso parecía sacada de una revista de caballeros, esas que su padre ocultaba en su oficina pensando que ella no sabia de su existencia.

— Integra Hellsing, acabo de llegar el día de hoy al colegio — agrego extendiendo su mano la chica en cambio le dio un abrazo, provocándole asfixia con sus grandes senos.

— Mi nombre es Seras Victoria, y me alegra que seas mi compañera, no había sido asignada ninguna a mi habitación — dijo la rubia soltándola y provocando que el aire estuviera de nuevo en sus pulmones.

Integra le dio una mirada rápida, al parecer la chica era la inocencia en persona, a un con ese físico, parecía mas virgen que ella. Agradeció a todos dioses que no fuera una arpía venenosa.

— ¿Por qué no tenías una compañera? — pregunto la noble a la curvilínea rubia, la cual bajo la mirada avergonzada, y sus ojos azules se llenaron de algunas lagrimas traicioneras, Integra se arrepintió de haber preguntado, al parecer la razón no era de agrado de la muchacha.

— Las chicas del colegio me odian, creen que estoy maldita. — susurro Victoria con lágrimas gruesas cayendo de sus mejillas. — soy la hija del caso Whichapel.

El caso de Wichapel, claro que todos conocía la historia, el joven jefe de policía, el cual era un talento innato de excelente posición y reputación en Londres, había logrado apresar a un grupo de mafiosos, entre ellos al líder de la pandilla, provocando la furia del resto del grupo. Los cuales asesinaron y violaron a su esposa, antes sus ojos para después torturarlo hasta la muerte, dejando en orfandad a su hija, quien fue la única sobreviviente de dicha tragedia al estar de campamento. Pero cuando fue dada en adopción se gano mala fama, ya que se rumoraba que la menor estaba maldita, debido a que después del accidente los familiares que la adoptaban… murieron de maneras extrañas.

— Conozco tu historia. Y no me importa — dijo la noble dándole una sonrisa sincera, lo que provoco que el llanto de Victoria parara de golpe. Después de todo eso de las maldiciones y cosas sobrenaturales, era una tontería.

Al día siguiente después del altercado entre ella y su compañera, ambas se fueron a su salón; Integra estaba en su primera clase, historia mundial, bostezo sin recato ocasionando que Victoria su nueva compañera se riera un poco de ella, la chica parecía muy motivada a pesar de que era la primera clase del día, y esta era nada mas y nada menos que a las seis de la mañana. Ambas se había desvelado hablando de sus familias, y compartiendo un poco de sus tristezas, pues irónicamente las dos son huérfanas, y su fortuna dependía de familiares que en su vida se habían preocupado por ellas. El resto de la clase las observaba después de todo ella era nueva, y su compañera tenia una fama sobrenatural, debían de formar una singular combinación.

— ¿Por qué luces tan feliz? — pregunto Integra extrañada alzando una ceja rubia provocando un dulce sonrojo en el rostro de Seras.

— Buenos días — exclamo una grave y varonil voz que hizo acallar los murmullos de los alumnos y generar la atención de la femeninas de la clase, quienes voltearon inmediatamente al frente, Integra se sorprendió al ver quien seria su maestro, era un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto y de complexión robusta mas no musculosa, de tez blanca y cabello de color azabache el cual estaba escandalosamente largo para ser de un respetable maestro de colegio, su vestimenta aunque acorde con su profesión se veía notablemente descuidada, su calzado era una botas de montar de suela gruesa, su abrigo era de un extraño color rojo, todo en el parecía digno de una estrella de rock pesado, que de un catedrático. Pero sus ojos, eso ojos que anunciaban problemas era de un inusual color bermellón.

Integra abrió la boca por la sorpresa y al voltear a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era la única, varias de sus compañeras subieron un poco sus faldas, y empezaron a hacer un aleteo de pestañas tan constante, que sus ojos pudieron haber salido volando de su cara, incluso la virginal Seras lo miraba con devoción. Pero a diferencia de las mujeres los jovencitos solo miraban con fastidio al sujeto.

— Tenemos una cara nueva — dijo con voz aterciopelada que provoco que Integra se pusiera en alerta, definitivamente el tipo era un narcisista, ella odiaba a ese tipo de personas —. ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

— Integra Wingates Farbrook Hellsing — dijo poniéndose de pie e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Varios murmullos se escucharon en el salón, el profesor levanto una mano, la cual se encontraba enguantada, haciendo que todos callaran.

— Bueno señorita Hellsing, mi nombre es Vlad Dracul, y soy el encargado de esta materia, así que empecemos a hablar de la historia, que por eso es que están en este salón — agrego el sujeto dándole una extraña sonrisa mientras sacaba una gafas redondeadas por demás extrañas y empezaba a narrar con su voz de barítono el comienzo de los reinos de la humanidad.

Integra evitaba observarlo y apuntaba en su cuaderno los datos mas importante, pensando que el extraño sujeto parecía un frikie con su indumentaria, y que compartía un nombre muy particular.

Terminando la clase, siguió química dada por un tipo singular de lentes redondos y cabello rubio con corte de hongo, el cual se la pazo hablando de cómo diseccionaría una inocente rana, Seras tuvo que ocultar sus ganas de vomitar detrás de un enorme tubo de ensayo.

— ¿Qué piensas de la escuela? — pregunto la chica a Integra en el receso mientras comían un sustancial almuerzo.

— Debo de decir que todo se ve muy novedoso, pero no dejo de pensar en el maestro de historia, es decir todas babeaban por él, incluida tú Seras. Como un sujeto de esa facha trabaja aquí —. Dijo la noble a lo que la rubia se sonrojo sin sospecha.

— Dicen las malas lenguas, que el Maestro Dracul es amante de una de las directivas principales del colegio — murmuro Victoria, ante la mirada anonadada de Integra.

— Veo que mi vida les atrae mucho, señoritas — la voz a su espalda dejo en una pieza a ambas chicas, oficialmente estaba en un problema, la cara del maestro Dracul no traía nada bueno.

* * *

N.A. No me maten, he vuelto de mi hiatus a reeditar nuevos fics y traerle sabrosura con esto. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Problemas**

"Hellsing es propiedad de Koura Hirano"

La sonrisa se dibujaba en las facciones del profesor, caminaba por los pasillos atestados de aquella cafetería, el olor a comida llenaba sus fosas nasales, los alumnos hacían bullicio, el sonido de sus agudas vocecitas lo molestaba, se detuvo frente a la mesa donde comían dos de sus alumnas, pudo reconocer a ambas rubias, la de piel tigreña menciono su nombre lo cual lo hizo escuchar curioso la conversación, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que la chiquillas decían que él era amante de la administración del lugar.

Eso lo molesto enseguida, aquellos rumores casi acaban con el empleo que él tanto necesitaba, odiaba que su reputación se viera opacada por juegos y niñerías.

— Interesante, veo que no les da pena ensuciar mi reputación — la voz del profesor Dracul puso nerviosa a Seras y provocó que Integra rodara los ojos, que se creía aquel maestro de quinta.

— Profesor, yo — la suave voz de Seras reflejaba su pena, un tomate podría competir con ella, así que Integra salió en su defensa, a su pensamiento no era justo la situación.

— Lamentamos eso, pero usted no debería ir escuchando conversaciones ajenas — Integra no titubeo ante aquellas palabras, el profesor la miro, en parte ofendido, pero también admirando la tenacidad de la cría.

— Señorita Farbrook, la veo en mi oficina en cinco minutos, buen día — se despidió dejando a Integra furiosa, un leve castigo, algo para que esa chica se estresara un poco, sabía que la de grandes senos había sido la culpable, pero tener a la de piel morena, le parecía más divertido.

— ¿Quién diablos se cree?— grito enojada, ante una todavía apenada Seras Victoria, que esperaba que el profesor no las escuchara, solo se había alejado un poco de ambas.

— Creo que el Maestro… perdona Integra mi bocota te metió en esto — se disculpó Seras.

— No, fue la mía, por contestarle al tipo ese — se quejó, levantando la bandeja de su almuerzo, el cual ahora se le antojaba insípido por el coraje.

Camino a dejarlo a la loza, estaba a breves pasos cuando sintió un leve empujón en su espalda que casi la hace caer de bruces con todo y bandeja, volteando furiosa, observó a un joven de cabellos blancos y mirada amatista observarla burlón.

— Te cuidado, cuatro ojos — se mofo, pero si el sujeto hubiera sabido el mal carácter de la chica Hellsing, habría adivinado que la sopa que yacía en la bandeja iría a su cara, el líquido se desparramaba sobre sus cabellos tan blancos como los dientes que se asomaban de la sonrisa de Integra.

— ¡Integra! — se cubrió el rostro impresionada Victoria, quien miro a sus compañeros soltar una carcajada ante la situación del albino.

— Al fin que ya estoy castigada — se río al ver el estado del jovencito, quien la miró con un profundo odio mientras se marchaba silbando a la oficina del profesor.

—Jefe, ¿Esta Bien? — preguntó una rubia de cabellos cortos y lentes de sol, el albino, quien clavo su mirada amatista en la joven.

— Esa pregunta es estúpida Heinkel, claro que no lo estoy, ¡Maldita Mocosa! — grito furioso, mientras una morena de ojos grises le daba un pañuelo, el cual el albino arrebató de sus manos.

— Maxwell, te dije que Integra Hellsing sería un reto, ella viene de una familia de guerreros — declaró Yumie, quien era la morena del pañuelo, el aludido soltó un gruñido y se alejó de los murmullos que lo seguían, acompañado de ambas damas, quienes soltaron un suspiro y lo persiguieron. Hacer enojar a Enrico Maxwell tampoco era buena idea.

Pasillos estrechos, llenos de pinturas y uno que otro alumno que caminaba a sus clases o a sus dormitorios, el liceo era tan grande que los maestros en su mayoría también vivían en él, esperaba que Dracul no fuera uno de ellos, si antes el sujeto no era de su confianza ahora le caía pésimo.

Integra llegó a la oficina del maestro, encontró una decoración predominantemente roja, en cortinas, alfombras y sobre todo en cuadros, era como si las paredes estuvieran salpicadas de Sangre, como si gritaran una historia turbia.

El maestro estaba sentado despreocupadamente, las botas de montar sobre aquel escritorio, balanceado la silla la cual estaba recargada en aquella pared donde la humedad había dejado un rastro de su paso.

Integra tomo asiento en la silla colocada estratégicamente, ambos competían en un duelo de miradas, sonriendo el profesor se puso a su altura, lo cual puso algo nerviosa a la jovencita, por un breve segundo ella pudo observar por que la alumnas fantaseaban con aquel sujeto, pero luego cerró los ojos, calmando sus hormonas traicioneras, era por demás agregar que aquel hombre estaba prohibido por muchas razones.

Una de ellas su posición como su superior académico, la segunda era la edad, y la tercera su estatus social, no debía de ser un hombre con posición económica suficiente si era maestro.

Como si le leyera la mente, el profesor borro su sonrisa, y hablo con voz grave.

— Señorita Hellsing, tiene un día en el colegio y ya está en graves problemas, pensé que sería una alumna intachable, pero por lo visto usted es una chiquilla rebelde, mira que golpear a Maxwell fue demasiado — Integra abrió los ojos alarmada.

— ¡Maxwell! Pensé que estaba aquí por chismear sobre usted — grito histérica, ante la sonrisa burlona del profesor.

— No se dé que me habla, si yo no puedo castigarla por decir mentiras, pero si por verter un tazon de sopa en la cabeza de su compañero, y tengo el castigo para usted, señorita — declaró el profesor Dracul, lo cual provoco que la jovencita se enojara más.

— Castigo, eso no le corresponde al director, o en todo caso, al prefecto encargado — Integra ardía en furia, el maestro rio ante sus palabras, por lo cual la jovencita calló de golpe al ver una placa que era mostrada ante ella, al parecer el profesor Dracul, era el prefecto a cargo del comedor de la escuela.

— Bueno, aclarando los termino, usted será mi asistente, ese cargo le corresponde a la alumna con mejor promedio, pero en su caso, es un excelente castigo señorita Hellsing — la sonrisa del profesor se ensancho, al ver como la menor palidecía.

— Me niego, no quiero estar cerca de usted, me cae muy mal — murmuro la chica, intentando acallar sus interior.

— Por eso es un excelente castigo, jovencita, la veré en clases, recuerde lucir bonita por que estará al frente, a lado mío en mi escritorio — sonrió, Integra tragó saliva, sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad, ser el centro de atención no era lo suyo, y menos a lado de aquel hombre, tal vez huir a la India como sugirió su tío no era tan mal plan.

N.A, No deje abandonado esto, solo que no me inspiraba, espero les guste.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Odio**

" _Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano"_

Las horas se escurrían entre sus manos, con gesto ofusco veía la cantidad exagerada de maquillaje que Seras Victoria tenia frente a ella, aun recordaba con rabia las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel profesor, la había castigado con algo que odiaba más que nada, y eso era ser el centro de atención.

Toda su vida Integra había sido la chica invisible, aquella que prefería tomar clases en su casa, y no salir a convivir con las jovencitas de su edad, ella siempre se sintió el _patito feo_ de una sociedad inglesa que solo pensaba en el correcto matrimonio, en arreglarse, en ser un buen cónyuge, una joven de alcurnia.

Pero ella quería liderar la misión de su padre, ser reconocida, ser importante…

Y ahora tenía a la rubia maquillándola para ser "la asistente" de ese imbécil.

— Te envidio, estarás sentada a lado de él — sonrió la rubia con un gesto bobo en su cara, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las mejillas de Integra.

— ¡Puaj! Odio al sujeto, es un cretino y soberbio — escupió la rubia con odio en cada palabra,

Victoria sonrió y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla, provocando un quejido de la rubia.

— Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, vamos Integra, se nos hace tarde para la clase — dijo viendo el ligero sonrojo de su compañera, ella se veía divina, con un poco de rubor en su piel bronceada, y algo de sombras en su ojos azules, definitivamente Integra Hellsing era una joven muy hermosa.

Los murmullos del resto de la clase no se hicieron esperar al verla llegar a sentarse a lado del escritorio. Las alumnas la miraban con envidia y odio, el profesor Dracul nunca había tenido una asistente, pero había escogido a la "nueva", demasiado sospechoso para algunas, y para otras obvio.

Los jóvenes miraban embelesados a la joven Integra, una mirada amatista la seguía mientras maldecía en silencio, sus compañeras lo veían intrigadas, era raro que Enrico prestara mucha atención al frente, y sobre todo que devorara con los ojos a la joven que lo baño en sopa el día anterior.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los murmullos de todos los alumnos, quienes callaron al ver la presencia imponente del profesor, su cabello negro estaba en una perfecta cola de caballo, descuidada, pero en vez de verse femenino aquel peinado resaltaba más su masculinidad, estaba vestido con un abrigo negro, dejando la escandalosa casaca roja en casa.

Sentándose en su escritorio de caoba, Integra sintió un golpe fuerte en su nariz, algo tan fresco como la brisa del mar, un aroma de perfume a musk, mandarina y menta. Aquel olor la envolvió un momento, olvidando por completo que estaba a la vista de todos y que la voz de barítono la llamaba, tenía al docente demasiado cerca de su espacio personal.

— Apunte los ejercicios para el fin de semana, por favor — en un susurro él ponía una tiza en su mano, lo cual provocó un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Tan sencillo que era esa orden, pero para Integra fue una ofensa, estaba en su primera clase como asistente de ese hombre, y ya quería aventarle aquella tiza en la cabeza, con letra manuscrita comenzó a poner las palabras en aquella pizarra verde, provocando que el polvo blanco le calara la nariz, los ojos bermellón la seguían con satisfacción, regalándole a Alucard una espectacular vista de sus largas piernas, la jovencita sería una mujer hermosa y distinguida, carraspeando un poco al ver que no era el único que lo había notado, devolvió la atención a sus alumnos, quienes apuntaron presurosos al verse descubiertos.

La clase término en completa agonía para la rubia, quien estaba en completo estrés, y el coraje se le agolpaba en la garganta, al saber que el mentecato de su profesor se burlaba de su desazón, una vez que todos hubieron abandonado el aula, solo dejando a una Integra furiosa, quien fue abordada rápidamente por Victoria, la cual le menciono en un susurro rápido que la vería afuera.

— Gracias por tu apoyo, señorita Hellsing, es usted muy amable— susurró el profesor guardando su maletín con apuntes, la jovencita lo observó indignada.

— Solo soy su secretaría, no me sirve de nada esto…

— Lo sé, por eso es un castigo señorita — murmuro el profesor Dracul, sonriendo cínicamente y llevando su mano a la barbilla, en un gesto odioso para la jovencita.

— No volveré a ocasionar problemas, solo déjeme volver a sentarme detrás, como el resto — suplico la chica, intentando provocar ternura con aquel gesto que jamás había practicado, al saber que lo que ella quisiera seria suyo, pero el maestro, astuto solo le dio una palmada en la cabeza y se retiró del salón.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! — resopló Integra, pensando que su suerte no podía ser peor, harta salio, dando de patadas a su siguiente clase, pero una mano la apresó a la pared, un cuerpo fornido la atrapó dejándola sin posibilidad de huir.

— Eres de temer…mira que arreglarte para mí, me agrada — susurró en su oído, pudo distinguir una mata de cabellos blancos y unas manos enguantadas que la sostenía evitando que escapara.

De una patada derribó a su captor en el piso, estaba a punto de rematarlo cuando dos chicas se entrometieron, llevándose al albino lejos de sus golpes, pudo distinguir al joven al cual había bañado en sopa el día anterior.

— Maxwell, larguémonos — lo levantó la chica de cabellos negros a la fuerza, para poder correr de la joven furiosa que los veía escapar.

— ¡Cobardes! — gritó la chica refunfuñando, al mirar como los tres chiquillos corrían lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto Alucard miraba a la distancia, resoplaba molesto, estuvo a punto de ir a defender a la chiquilla, pero la patada tan certera lo dejo estático, ella no necesitaba ser defendida, pero aun así el deseo de frenarlo salió de si, a pesar de que lo que ocurría era un juego de niños.

Meditaría sus acciones con una copa de brandy en su despacho, pero no espero ver a la profesora Rip sentada en su escritorio, de manera sugerente con una sonrisa pícara, sin saco y con las piernas cruzadas.

— Te tardaste, estuve esperando pacientemente que acabaras tu clase — susurró la docente, quien lucía su blusa blanca desabrochada, ella no era la primera ni ultima maestra en restregarse ante él, normalmente las rechazaba, pero esta vez las pecas que adornaban su blanca piel y acentuaban esos ojos azules, le parecieron exquisitos, el profesor se acercó a ella y simplemente la besó.

Sin sentimientos, pero con una pasión arrebatadora, el profesor la tomó en aquel despacho, mientras en todo el acto no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules que se abrían ante cada embestida que le propiciaba a la maestra de música.

Tal vez la jovencita tuviera razón, él era un libertino, un pecador que se metía con las damas que así lo deseaban.

Pero porque desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Integra en cambio había terminado sus clases, solo faltaba la asignatura especial, pese a lo sucedido en el pasillo, no le había dicho nada a su única amiga, la maestra Rip entró al salón muy alegre, saludando a todos con entusiasmo, cosa que sorprendió a sus habituales alumnos, quienes siempre se quejaban del mal animo de la tutora.

Después de terminar el día, la rubia se preparaba para dormir, estaba exhausta, pero mañana tocaba otra vez esa desastrosa clase, donde él la vería.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Integra soñó con esa torcida sonrisa, y con aquellos ojos bermellón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Rubia y ojos azules.**

 _"Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

* * *

Integra se revolcaba en su cama, las sabanas de satin se convertían en una camisa de fuerza, aun no podía superar aquel extraño sueño, en donde aquellos brazos fuertes y masculinos cubiertos de una camisa de algodón arremangada la rodeaban en un dulce abrazo, eso le provocaba sensaciones desconocidas en su vientre, no le agradaba saberse "emocionada" por un sujeto atractivo.

Seras se asomó a su lecho para ver si estaba bien, y la encontró un poco turbada en su cama, un gemido de frustración se escapó de la boca de Integra, cubriendo su cara con la almohada, como si esta pudiera acallar los gritos internos que salían de sus labios.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó la rubia de enormes senos a su compañera de cuarto, Integra negó con la cabeza, aun con la almohada en el rostro, y sobre todo con un enorme deseo lanzarla de frustración.

— Soñé con él, me lleva, porque de todos los hombres tiene que ser con el que peor me cae — murmuro la chica aventando por fin la dichosa almohada, que muy apenas pudo esquivar Seras quien reía a carcajada suelta.

— ¿Con el profesor Dracul? — sonrió Seras con sorna, sentándose a lado de ella en aquella blanca cama, Integra asintió, como si confesarlo exorcizara sus demonios.

— Pero, si el tipo es guapísimo, claro que es válido fantasear con él — rio la rubia, provocando que la otra le estampara otra almohada en la cara, mientras ambas reían como las jóvenes que eran.

Mientras tanto, cubiertos por el manto de la noche, el sonido de los gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Rip lo hizo seguir con las embestidas en su esbelto cuerpo, estos llenaban la habitación, los cabellos negros lo abrumaban un poco, hubiera preferido otro tono así que sin prestar atención a ese detalle decidió no perder la concentración de sus ojos azules, que eran tan parecidos a su prometida.

Sin dejar de realizar la faena, un nombre se escapó entre sus labios.

— Mina...

Y ante esa simple frase, Rip lo empujo, ofendida, los rumores de que el profesor en realidad si estaba enamorado de otra persona y las innumerables mujeres que habían pasado por sus sabanas en realidad eran para suplantar a una sola, fueron ciertos.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — le reclamo, cubriéndose los pecho y bajando la falda, el profesor sonrió y se alejó un poco.

— Lamento decepcionarte Rip, pero no te pedí amor y comprensión, esto es solo sexo.

La chica salió maldiciendo de aquella oficina, él observo con fastidio como algo seguía despierto y ahora tenía que apagar de forma manual, maldijo su interior, y a ese horrible nombre que le recordaba cuan sólo estaba, sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre aparecía como un fantasma.

A la mañana siguiente Vlad no deseaba llegar a su salón, pero como algo inusual se presentó temprano en el aula, y encontró a Integra sentada a lado de su escritorio, siempre procuraba estar justo al tocar la campana, pero después de la mala noche con Rip no deseaba demorarse mucho cerca de su habitación, al arribar se dio el tiempo de repasar a aquella fierecilla que tenía como alumna con la mirada, ese largo cabello rubio que enmarcaba el tono bronceado de su piel, esos ojos azules que brillaban tanto.

— Buenos días señorita Hellsing — saludo dejando su maletín en el escritorio, la chica soltó un resoplido al verlo, tenía otra vez la casaca roja y había llegado inesperadamente temprano, ella se había adelantado, no quiso que Victoria la maquillara, así que huyó antes de que la rubia despertara.

— Hola señor Dracul — dijo aburrida, él torció el gesto, no podía ser tan adulto para que lo llamaran señor.

— Llámame Alucard, así me dicen mis amigos — soltó sin que pudiera detener su apodo.

— ¿Alucard? Un anagrama, interesante señor Dracul, pero yo no soy su amiga, soy una alumna que desea dejar de estar enfrente.

El profesor soltó un bufido, la chica era un hueso duro de roer, igual que Willmina cuando la conoció, demasiado ruda, sin rastro de feminidad pero de belleza abrumadora, maldecía a Jonathan por haberse quedado con aquella mujer.

— Integra, ¿puedo tutearte? al menos cuando no estemos en clase— preguntó, intentando acercarse a esa terca alumna suya, pero se alejó de ella al ver que Enrico llegaba a aula acompañado de sus dos guaruras, Heinkel y Yumie, quienes sonrieron al verlo.

— Creo que no es un buen momento, profesor, para que busque tutearme — sonrió la chica, sabiendo que la conversación con él llegaría a su fin. Pronto el aula comenzó a llenarse, pacientemente ella tomo los apuntes que le dictaba, sintiendo aquella fragancia tan suya adentrarse a sus sentidos, cubriendo con su aroma y alborotado sus hormonas.

Lanzó un suspiro que llamó la atención de su querido profesor, quien lanzó una sonrisa sardónica al saber que tenía su atención.

Pero eso es algo que él sabía, todas sus alumnas babeaban por él, porque se sentía tan poderoso con que esa jovencita lo mirase.

Por otro lado Enrico devoraba las piernas torneadas de Integra, esa chica lo intrigada, había investigado sus apellidos y su enorme historia familiar, llena de leyendas y monstros. Yumie se había burlado de él, se veía tan distraído por aquella chica que ella y Heinkel no paraban de burlarse.

— Es enserio, jefe sea más discreto — se burló Heinkel, quien reía internamente, su amiga íntima le daba un codazo al susodicho.

— ¡Cállense! No saben que deben respetar a sus mayores— se defendió sin tener razón.

Alucard ya había notado la mirada lujuriosa de aquel chiquillo de cabellos blancos y no le agradaba ni un poco. Él debía de preocuparse por la seguridad de sus alumnos, claro está.

Al terminar de dictar, elogió la caligrafía de Integra quien como robot intento evitar el brutal sonrojo de sus mejillas, viendo la risa de Serás desde lejos; dando una mirada de estas muerta, ella se sentó derecha y sin titubear a lado del maestro, quien adrede parecía molestarla quitándole espacio personal.

Le pasó por la mente tantas cosas, pero ninguna tenía coherencia con la anterior, maldito y narcisista tipo, pensó al ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sonando la campana deseo huir, pero la mano enguatada del profesor Dracul la detuvo, lanzó un quejido sordo por la sorpresa de aquella palma tocando su hombro, el calor invadió su rostro.

— Necesito su ayuda, asistente — sonrió aquel vil sujeto, quien además de molestarla, no deseaba dejarla sola con Enrico.

— Tengo otra clase — se escudó, maldiciendo a todos los diablos, la cruz de plata se sentía fría ya que ella estaba hirviendo, no sabía si en furia o de deseo.

— Terminando la clase de ciencias, la esperó — sentenció el profesor, dejándola libre y sumamente nerviosa.

Integra salió ahí, casi huyendo y demasiado agotada mentalmente. Serás la esperaba emocionada, a pesar de que ella consideraba al hombre atractivo, y se deprimió un poco al notar favoritismo por la rubia, aun así la apoyaba.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó emocionada.

La otra rubia negó con la cabeza, demasiado por procesar, por el momento sólo deseaba llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase, y despejar su mente de aquel aroma y esos ojos que la analizaban.

El profesor se dio una palmada mental, que esperaba seduciendo a una menor de edad, todo dependía de su trabajo en aquel Instituto, al parecer un lado oculto de él, no deseaba aprender.

Una vez que todos sus alumnos se hubieran retirado se recargo en la silla de su escritorio, pensando en aquellas épocas en donde era feliz, donde el esbelto cuerpo de aquella ninfa se recargaba en su pecho, y su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento de Rumania, sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, rebozando amor y ternura.

Pero no era suya, ya no…

Dolor fue lo que se apropió de su pecho al verla con otro, y ser esposa de aquel abogado que se llevó sus sueños, su felicidad, su amor.

El otro era de buena familia, a diferencia de él, que solo era un asalariado maestro, un perdedor, un libertino que perdió a su amor.

Su Willmina, Mina, su belleza de ojos azules y cabello de sol.

Y una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos, pero no la culpaba, la odiaba por dejarlo triste y sobre todo sólo.

N.A. **Volvi, de las prenumbras. Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El caballero de pelo azabache.**

"Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano"

No quiso mentirle a Seras, pero tenia que saber para qué diablos la quería Vlad después de clases, estaba turbada, las lecciones de ciencias pasaron sin que ella prestara realmente atención, el profesor le había dejado una nota en su libreta color lila, la vería en el laboratorio de Química al terminar aquella asignatura, eso la ponía nerviosa, y demasiado mal. Las hormonas no eran buenas consejeras.

Vlad miraba el reloj de su mano, un hermoso Rolex de color plata, único y preciado regalo de su ex, Mina, en él las horas pasaban lentas, como la gotera que caía del fregadero el cual era mudo testigo en aquel destartalado laboratorio de químicas; había estado encerrado en ese pequeño espacio lleno de morteros y tubos, para esperar ver a la chica de cabellos rubios que atormentaba en clases.

Integra llegó extrañada y con la respiración entrecortada por correr por los pasillos, no esperaba verlo en un aula ajena, pero quería acabar con aquel enamoramiento infantil que nacía desde sus entrañas, necesitaba que el impulso de querer ver aquel hombre que dominaba sus sueños y por el cual sentía un creciente estremecimiento en su barriga, Victoria bromeaba al decirle que semejante cosa eran "mariposas en el estómago".

— ¡Es una estupidez! — le contesto la chica al verla en el almuerzo, le había contado como se sentía en sus clases, y su amiga tan inocente no paraba de hacer bromas de lo que seria estar liada con el profesor de historia.

— Acéptalo, es demasiado guapo, su belleza es asediada hasta por maestras — se burló la rubia de enorme busto, sonriendo con inocencia a su amiga que parecía amargarse con la idea.

Y ahí estaba, frente a ese hombre que dañaba sus pensamientos, solo porque se lo había pedido.

— ¿Para qué quería verme? — le reclamó Integra, entrando al recinto y cerrando la puerta tras de ella, él la miro de lleno dando una sonrisa ladina, la jovencita lucía encantadora, con aquel suéter negro y el faldón de tablones color gris, la ropa de oración — Usted debería dejar de asediarme, es peligroso que ambos estemos juntos en un lugar sólo — al decir aquello ella entendió su posición, estaba en un salón con aquel sujeto, rodeada solo por tubos de vidrio, lejos de los maestros y demás alumnos.

— Siempre piensas lo peor de mí, Integra — se burló el profesor, ese día vestía una gabardina color granate, bajo de ella Integra distinguió un traje sastre negro, el cabello del profesor estaba más corto, eso la sorprendió un poco, ayer parecía tener un cabello más largo y ahora tenía un corte más varonil.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí? — le pregunto la chica, estaba decidida a dejar ese sentimiento, y necesitaba saber por que la insistencia del hombre en buscarla, el sonido de sus pasos fue atrapado en el laboratorio vació, hoy era el día, en donde el profesor de Quimica no tenia clases debido a que salía de Inglaterra a Italia, su ciudad natal, así que las lecciones estaban programadas hasta la semana próxima.

— Robe las llaves de intendencia, necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, sé que estas aquí por culpa de tu tío, la directora me lo dijo desde tu llegada, Integra.

Integra se sentó en las bancas de laboratorio, pensando en sus posibilidades, su tío había insistido en mandarla a ese dichoso internado, ahora entendía algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué tanto sabe? — pregunto ella, sabiendo de antemano lo que se refería con ese adjetivo, Alucard sonrió, sabía todo sobre la rubia, un poco de sexo con la directora le dio todas las claves que necesitaba.

— Tu tío debería querer que desaparecieras, solo sería cuestión de un pequeño engaño y sus problemas desaparecerían — sonrió, ella se puso pálida, es que acaso el profesor pensaba matarla, estaban solos en un cuarto alejado de alumnos, la chica pensó con las hormonas, y ese sería su fin.

La rubia cerro los ojos, esperando que el hiciera un movimiento, al adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente, Vlad se burló, la carcajada hizo que se tomara el estómago, e Integra abriera los ojos y se molestara con él.

— ¡No va a matarme! — le reclamó la rubia, golpeándolo en el pecho, mientras el hombre no paraba de reír por su rostro asustado, tomándola de los brazos, la inmovilizo de un solo movimiento, ella respiro entrecortadamente, sintiendo la tensión correr por su cuerpo al observar el rostro del hombre cerca de su cuello.

— Tal vez después, debí advertirte que se tu secreto, pero jamás te quedabas callada hasta hoy — cada palabra revelaba un poco de su aliento mentolado, eso embriago a la rubia quien sintió los pies de gelatina ante la tensión; estaba atrapada, él podía partirle el cuello o besarla.

Alucard podía deshacerse de la jovencita, nadie sabía que la vería ahí, la orden fue tan clara que no sospecharía de él, lo haría parecer un accidente, y ganaría dinero, suficiente para buscarla, y competir con Jonathan, pero podría ser un monstruo por codicia y asesinar a una inocente.

Tal vez si fuera ese jovencito detestable llamado Enrico, no se hubiera tentado el corazón que le demostraba que seguía vivo y que aún tenía sentimientos.

— No te mataré, aunque me convenga tu muerte, no lo haré, no me gusta servir a lacras — la soltó de ambas manos, la chica cayó al suelo, ella emitió un gemido de dolor al ver sus brazos con la marca rojiza cubriendo sus muñecas, dolían y no imaginaba la fuerza que contenía aquel hombre que la dejó libre.

— ¡Usted está enfermo!, me trajo aquí para decirme que sabía el porqué de mi estadía en este internado —grito ella, esperando que le diera una pista, Integra no pensaba con claridad, la falda de tablones se había subido un poco, Alucard desvió la vista y le dio la espalda para que ella se pusiera de pie.

La directora le había contado que Richard Hellsing, buscaba la manera de quitarse aquel estorbo para robar su fortuna de poco en poco, Alucard había aceptado acostarse con la anciana para subir de posición, y en ese lapso supo de aquella nueva alumna que pronto le había llamado demasiado la atención.

— Puedo ayudarte en tu estadía en el internado, incluso puedo ser tu medio de escape, muchos querrán matarte pequeña Hellsing, tu tío está vendiéndote en el mercado negro justo ahora, si tu aceptas ser mi socia, podríamos ser buen equipo — le propuso — seria un excelente aliado.

— Sabia que algo quería de todo esto, usted truhan, infeliz, barbaján — lo insulto la pequeña, pero a pesar de aquellas groserías, se veía aliviada, Vlad no deseaba hacerle daño.

— ¡Vamos!, sigues viva, si fuera lo que mencionas te hubiera matado — le dijo levantando ambos brazos, en señal de rendición.

Ella lanzó un suspiro, tenia que admitir que el profesor tenía razón, ahora podía contar la gente en que confiaba solo con una mano.

En la mansión Hellsing un hombre pulía la plata, los cabellos color azabache alguna vez fueron teñidos por las canas, su piel era tersa pero de un pálido antinatural, había vendido a la hija de su anterior dueño por algo que todos deseaban más que el dinero, y eso era la juventud; Su apariencia física parecía la de un veinteañero pero su edad era de cuarenta y tantos, aquel suero que le dio Richard lo había curado y rejuvenecido de manera casi antinatural, pero al costo de ser un esclavo de aquel despreciable hombre.

Richard estaba traspasando algo de dinero a sus cuentas fuera de Londres, mientras Walter limpiaba la platería del comedor, este ultimo le dio una mirada al viejo que había sabido como comprarlo, por unos diez años menos, vendió a la joven que veía como su hija, ella no lo reconocería.

— Walter, aun le lloras a esa niña, es una pena que no hubieras preferido su muerte, a tenerla encerrada — se burlo Richard, el mayordomo apretó un cuchillo, provocándose un sangrado ligero.

Era él un auténtico monstruo.

— Pero pronto, ella acompañara a mi querido hermano Arthur, y yo sere el último Hellsing…

N.A. Algo corto pero empezara a tomar más sentido cada actualización.


End file.
